kurahkstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurahk Studios
'Kurahk Studios '''is an independent studio founded by Bioniclemaster1998 on the date of June 19, 2010. It is based at YouTube.com. It is responsible for many different comedy videos, the ''BIONICLE Wars, Noob Factory, BIONICLE Bloopers, ''and the work-in-progress movie ''Ark of Shadows. Origins Kurahk Studios was founded in June 19, 2010 on YouTube by Bioniclemaster1998 to share his stop-motion videos, BIONICLE MOCs, views, and to improve his stop-motion skills through critism. Not too much later, Kurahk Studios gained momentum at twenty subscribers, and kept expanding from there on out. Expansion After hitting 30 subscribers, Bionclemaster1998 realized he needed to expand. So, he enlisted the help of friends to become employees, took Kurahk Studios to other websites, such as Ustream and Twitter. Subscribers increased a considerable amout after this. Soon enough, a fanbase had been established. While Kurahk Studios' videos had good reception, they needed something more...and even further expansion began. Ark of Shadows On May 6th 2011, Kurahk Studios announced its ambitious plan for its very first full length stop-motion movie: Ark of Shadows , ''through a one-and-half-minute long movie trailer. This exicted the fanbase. The next big thing was this new movie coming out called ''Ark of Shadows. ''It was to feature characters from Kurahk Studios, both old and new. The trailer showed Stealth, an older creation of Bioniclemaster1998, Rylonden, Thegalet, and a turret, all new characters with very little known about their personalities. On August 14, 2011, a six minute long video showing an early sktech of the first five minutes of ''Ark of Shadows was posted. Reception was mixed. One viewer commented, "Writing and script are meh, but all around good job..." Showing this left room for improvement, Kurahk Studios is now hard at work writing and improving the Ark of Shadows ''script, until they think it will recieve good exeption. Kurahk Studios Today As of August 7, 2012, Kurahk Studios has 115 videos, 85 subscribers, 93,443+ video views from 78 countries, a zero subscriber drop rate, and 641+ comments on all videos and counting. Kurahk Studios is still working on ''Ark of Shadows, and a video previewing the cast and characters is going to be posted soon. Kurahk Studios has other projects as well, such as Bioniclemaster1998 Classics Remastered, ''an upcoming video series where Kurahk Studios takes user-selected videos before the date of October 31, 2010, and re-does them wih updated characters, a new microphone, and improvements to the video itself. As of now, Classics Remastered has been indefinatly withheld until viewers start suggesting things to remaster. Another upcoming series that has yet to be announced on the YouTube channel is ''The Misadventures of Kurahk Studios (TMKS). TMKS has no announced release date, but it will be a comedy stop-motion series used to represent Kurahk Studios' triumphs and failures in a comedic way, with a different BIONICLE MOC representing the fanbase and each different employee of Kurahk Studios. Green Wasp Gaming See full article. Green Wasp Gaming is Kurahk Studio's Gaming channel, used to upload anything related to video games. ''Links'' *Kurahk Studios' YouTube page